1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to backpacks and in particular to self stabilizing backpacks.
2. Description of Related Art
Nordstrom (U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,766) discloses a pivoting shoulder strap for a backpack. The Nordstrom design includes a backpack with shoulder straps. The shoulder straps are connected to a pivoting mechanism. The upper portion of the shoulder straps are configured to rotate about these pivoting mechanisms, allowing the straps to adjust to the particular shape of a wearer's shoulders.
Although the Nordstrom design includes pivoting shoulder straps, there is no provision for further adjustment of the backpack to a wearer's back as they move and as the wearer's shoulders move up and down.
Bartholomew (U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,575) teaches a harness assembly with detachable and interchangeable pouches. The Bartholomew device includes a harness. The harness includes a left shoulder strap, a right shoulder strap, a left torso strap and a right torso strap, disposed on the rear side of a wearer. Each of these straps is connected to a central strap coupler such that each strap pivots freely with respect to central strap coupler. Using this design, the harness may freely adjust to a wearer's back and shoulders.
While the Bartholomew device incorporates pivoting straps, it does not include provisions for supporting a pack on the user's back. Furthermore, the Bartholomew device includes pivot points that are generally fixed at the central portion of a user's back. Also, because there are four straps attached at the central strap coupler, tension from each strap may limit the degree to which the straps can pivot freely.
Von Dewitz (U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,751) teaches a device to secure shoulder straps of a rucksack. The von Dewitz device includes shoulder straps, including curved slots. Each of the straps can pivot around a screw. As the straps pivot about the screw, the curved slots slide over the screw. The screws are further configured to slide on a retaining piece slot. The screws may be tightened in place on the retaining piece slot, depending on the desired fit. The screw can also be tightened so that the straps are fixed with the screw in a fixed position on the curved slots.
The von Dewitz design includes a vertical adjustment mechanism and a strap pivoting mechanism, however these adjustments are made prior to use. In particular, the design does not include provisions for adjustments that can be made during use, as the wearer turns and/or leans.
Reid (U.S. patent Number 2006/0011689) teaches a backpack suspension system. In the Reid design, the backpack includes a suspension system associated with the rear wall of the backpack and connects a waist belt to a pack bag of the backpack. The suspension system further includes a mounting plate and a rocker arm. The rocker arm may rotate about a pivot axis of the mounting plate. First and second hip stays are attached to the rocker arm by way of two resilient members.
The rocker arm, in conjunction with the hip stays, provide a suspension between the pack bag and the waist belt. This allows the load of the pack bag to be dynamically transferred to the waist belt through various movements and prevents the load from being pushed into a position of instability.
The Reid design includes only a single pivot point at the mounting plate. Furthermore, the suspension system is configured to be low on a wearer's back. Therefore, the Reid design allows for adjustment of the pack at the waist area, but does not allow for dynamic adjustment at the shoulders.
There is a need in the art for a backpack that includes provisions for self stabilization, especially with respect to left/right swaying that may occur as a wearer moves.